1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to LED packages, and more particularly, to an LED package that is electrically mounted onto an electronic apparatus so as to emit light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, light emitting diodes (LEDs) that use compound semiconductor materials, such as GaAs, GaN or AlgAInP, have been developed to thereby implement light sources of various colors.
The characteristics of LED products are determined by several factors, such as color, luminance and light conversion efficiency. The characteristics of these LED products are primarily determined by the compound semiconductor materials used to manufacture LED devices and structures thereof. Secondarily, the characteristics of the LED products are greatly affected by the configurations of packages used for mounting LED chips therein.
In particular, in the LED application field requiring high luminance, including LEDs for lighting and electronic apparatuses, techniques that extract the maximum amount of light emitted from LED chips to the outside play a vital role. In order to meet this technical demand, techniques that emit the maximum amount of light from LED chips to the outside are required.
Further, as LED packages have been applied to diverse fields such as indoor/outdoor illumination, headlights or backlight units of liquid crystal displays (LCDs), high levels of efficiency and high heat dissipation characteristics are being required.
Heat generated from LED chips may not be effectively dissipated from LED packages, increasing the temperatures of the LED chips. As a result, the characteristics of the LED chips are deteriorated, and the life span thereof is reduced. Therefore, there has been an increasing need for a new method of effectively dissipating the heat generated by LED chips in high-power LED packages.